Party Person
by Kiinkuunkaan
Summary: In which Krad learns the perks of getting drunk...AU, for Halloween. Yes, they’re at a party. For 30romances


**Fandom:** D.N.Angel

**Title: **Party Person: Not a party person? Don't worry; get drunk.

**Author/Artist:** 0.o K-chan

**Theme(s): **34. Pins and Needles ; Headache

**Pairing/Characters: **Krad/Dark

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning:** Er...innuendo...and lime...I'm staying away from lemons for a while. Yaoi ahead!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Summary: **In which Krad learns the perks of getting drunk...(AU, for Halloween. Yes, they're at a party.)

-

"Hey."

Krad glanced sullenly up at his friend, toying with his glass of water before setting it down.

"What? You aren't mad, are you?"

Silence greeted his question.

"You are mad. C'mon, loosen up; enjoy yourself. It's Halloween and Halloween means fun!"

"_Fun?_ This is fun? Do I look like I'm having fun!"

"Well, no, but that's the problem! Look like you're having fun and eventually, you will! Besides, if you're having fun, you might get a date."

"I don't want a date."

"At least have a drink."

Krad sighed. "Fine, I'll have a drink."

Dark sashayed off to get drinks for them both, stopping to flirt and socialize along the way.

-

Bottles of sake were scattered across the table, some only half-drunk. The blond held a glass, which he approximated was his tenth. Dark was once again laughing and flirting, which of course was no surprise. Krad carefully set the glass down and only vaguely noticed that he had missed the table. They all laughed and Krad knelt to clean it up.

"Hey, nice ass."

The blond yelped, "Daaark! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Me? What'd I do?"

"I know that was you! Honestly!"

"Honestly _what?_" Dark asked archly, "Honestly, you want me?"

Flustered, Krad spluttered for an answer. Giving up on getting his tongue to work, he simply leapt at Dark, tackling him to the couch. This ended up being quite a bad idea. The two boys found themselves in a very awkward position, with Krad straddling Dark, and their faces millimeters apart. Naturally, Krad flushed and tried to move away, but in his drunk state, he managed to slip and found his lips pressed against Dark's.

The other boy's violet eyes grinned into his and arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from escaping. Not that he wanted to. The blond forced his tongue into Dark's mouth and was willingly accepted. Slender talented hands ran down his chest and he shivered. His own hands found their way under Dark's shirt and up his stomach, as his tongue caressed the other's teasingly.

The pulled away, breathing heavily, and a raucous cheer was raised. Daisuke leaned over the back of the couch, grinning casually.

"It's about time," he said, winking, and walked away.

-

Krad curled sleepily against Dark as the party slowly died down. Everything was quieter and he was simply content to listen to the other's voice resonating in his chest. The whole world seemed distant and vague but for the warm body against his. Dark was speaking quietly to Emiko and the words Krad couldn't hear didn't matter, but the strong arm around his shoulders did. He drifted off into a drowsy state, as pleased as a cat.

"Hey. Wanna go home?"

Dark's voice in his ear startled the blond for a moment then he relaxed.

"Home?" he asked, voice husky with disuse, "Sounds good."

"You boys are leaving?" Emiko asked.

Dark nodded and Krad said nothing, burying closer to the firm body.

"I'll drive you home," she offered.

"Thanks," Dark grinned.

"I'm all ready to go. You have your things?"

"Didn't bring anything. Krad?"

The boy shook his head wordlessly.

"Then we're ready."

The crisp, cool autumn air woke Krad a little and he became more alert as they settled in the car. Daisuke was already in the front, asleep, and Emiko patted his head fondly before turning to the back.

"Krad-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Am I taking you home or are you going with Dark?"

"Dark," he grunted, cuddling up to said boy.

Dark smiled, hugging Krad possessively.

-

Krad sleepily pulled on one of Dark's shirts, thankful it wasn't leather, because leather was damn uncomfortable to sleep in. Digging around in the mess, he found a pair of loose pants that weren't too dirty and put them on.

"Aw," Dark pouted, "I wanted to see you in leather."

"No."

"Why not?"

"If you had even an ounce of intelligence, you'd know leather isn't good for sleeping in."

"I know but — Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

Dark led him to the bed and flung himself backwards, pulling Krad down on top of him.

"See? Wasn't that fun?"

"Mm...fine..."

"You just had to loosen up..."

"..."

"You aren't mad, are you?" Dark asked, echoing their earlier conversation, "I know I shouldn't forced you to come, but I—"

He was silenced by a long kiss from the blond, who pulled away breathlessly.

"Krad, what..?"

"No, I'm not angry. I think I had fun."

"Oh? You ready to have some more fun?"

"Yes," Krad whispered hotly, pinning Dark down with a savage kiss. Clothes were discarded as hands (and mouths) ran over bare skin. Dark cried out as his mind went blank, his entire body afire. Krad's lips were everywhere, and damn if he was going to stop this. He gripped the blond's shoulders, head thrown back, and nothing else in the world had any meaning.

-

Krad sat up, miserable. His head was pounding and he felt horridly nauseous. Obviously, getting drunk and 'loosening up' had its downside. Dark stirred beside him and moaned.

"Ugh, I _hurt_."

"So do I."

"Yeah but at least your—"

"Dark!"

"What?"

"It's too early to talk about that!"

"But I'm sore! And my head hurts!"

"Ngh...deal with it..."

Krad's head went to rest on Dark's shoulder and he buried his face in the crook of the other boy's neck, blocking out the painful light. A gentle hand stroked his hair and Krad then decided the headache didn't matter, because he had someone to share it, and life, with.

**Owari.**


End file.
